1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking water server and more specifically to a drinking water server that significantly reduces or prevents propagation of bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in stores, workplaces, and the like, a drinking water server that provides drinking water such as cold water or hot water is installed on a floor, a table, or the like and used. Since bacteria may propagate in a tank or the like that stores drinking water, such a drinking water server is proposed to have means for suppressing propagation of bacteria.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3110564 discloses a hot and cold water dispenser (drinking water server) in which an antibacterial device is provided within a drinking water supply tube to suppress propagation of bacteria, and a plasma ion generating device is provided to purify air near a water feeding tap to reduce the bacteria themselves to suppress propagation of bacteria. Moreover, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3110564 discloses a water cooling and heating machine (drinking water server) in which hot and cold water is obtained from purified water that is obtained by purification means, hot water is mixed into cold water by a hot water backflow means to sterilize the cold water, in which bacteria are likely to propagate, to thereby suppress propagation of bacteria.
However, antibacterial measures such as the antibacterial device and the plasma ion generating device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3110564 or the hot water backflow means disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3110564 may complicate the structure of the drinking water server.